Viridian Forest
by hyruleshadow
Summary: Red x Green cuteness?


I feel his hot lips on mine, I close my eyes and open my heart, warm hands caress my face and neck... my eyes open and there is nothing around, it was my imagination. I look around at the forest that surrounds me, imp supposed to be heading back to professor oaks lab to have a talk. Oak wants to meet with both me and green. I walk through the forest my Pikachu following obediently, close behind. Were close to Viridian city and should be able to see it any time now. i trip on a stone that is sticking out of the ground and I fall on my face. Pikachu all of a sudden stops in front of me and electricity flows from his cheeks.

"That's no way to treat a friend" a voice sounds from behind me. "Taking the scenic route red?" that cocky voice always gets on my nerves. I sit up and notice my hat on the ground a few feet in front of me. I reach for it but Green gets it first, holding his hand out for me to grab. I grab his hand and he helps me up. "When did you get so klutzy?"

I just shake my head silently/I don't know Green, maybe when I'm too busied daydreaming about something I can never have?/ I think to myself avoiding his gem like eyes, which are so green they put his name to shame. I look at my Pikachu before returning him to his ball. "Return" is all I whisper my voice barely audible.

"let's walk together?" green asks even though he shows no signs of walking alone in this forest. I look around and notice he still has my hat, so I reach out for it my eyes fixated on the beat up red and white piece of material. "what this?" green asks pulling my hat away from me by a little bit. I nod wanting my hat, I feel so weird without it. "ask me nicely and don't forget to say please~~" green says in a sing song voice. He know s I don't talk a lot, is he mocking me?

"Please..." my voice comes out as a whisper from disuse.

"What? I can't hear you" Green says to me trying to see in my eyes.

"Please" I say louder my voice surprisingly clear for how much I use it.

"Please what? " green asks and I lunge for my hat I've had enough. "nuh uh ask nicely" he said egging me on.

"Can I please have my hat..." I ask meekly. Green just smiles and puts it on his head

"come get it!" he back pedals and I chase him. I trip knocking him down to the ground and I growl. he looks surprised at my sudden closeness, before smirking "well Red... if you wanted me in such a position..." greens voice had dropped to a lower tone " all you have to do is ask" his face broke into a smile and my eyes widened and my face turned so red that it rivaled my eyes. Green lost his smile as I scrambled off of him and sat on the ground with a whimper.

"Red.. What's wrong? Red?" I stopped listening. I shouldn't have gone red he's going to notice that I- I... I saw his hand in front of my face cutting off my thoughts "Red? Please answer me..."

"What..?" I ask quietly looking at him, god why do I want to cry? I feel the tears wanting to spill over and I blink to keep them back. I feel my eyes burning before green speaks again.

"What's wrong red..." his voice had taken a softer tone, he sounds concerned for me. A sob runs through my body.

"What's wrong? I- I - I don't know... how to explain... Green..." the tears slip down my face and green wipes them away as they come, soft fingers sliding along my cheeks... "Green I'm scared..."

"red,..." he whispered sitting next to me before pulling me onto his lap and hugging me " why are you scared red?" he asked quietly hugging me, not letting go..

"Green..." I bury my face into his shoulder and neck, what is happening "I'm so scared of being alone... that all I've ever been is alone..." green's grip tightens onto my body as I say this.

"You don't have to be alone anymore" I look up into greens eyes tears finally slowing down, what does he mean?"I won't leave you alone any more Red..." he whispered and I move my head pressing my lips to Greens lips. He moves his hand to the back of my head and tilts his head to the side, deepening the kiss slightly. My hands find their way around his neck and I melt into the kiss, my body giving into the feeling.

when we pull back I find myself burning my face in his neck my breathing shallow and green tightens his grip onto me "red..." was all that was said. We sat like this for probably a hour, green stroking my hair and hugging me, our heartbeats beating together. I move first and we both end up standing. Green picks up my hat and puts it on my head

"Green..." I whisper getting his attention instantly "Promus you won't leave me?" the statement a huge question.

Green locks eyes with me" I Promus Red, I will never ever leave you. Not if my life depends on it." he then grabs my hand and we walk to the entrance of the forest together.


End file.
